2017
Events *2nd January - Kerry Wyatt sets fire to Cain Dingle's caravan. *4th January - Rhona Goskirk rejects Pierce Harris's marriage proposal. Pierce forces himself on her. *10th January - Joanie Dingle is sentenced to a month in prison for assaulting a police officer. *12th January - Lachlan White is found not guilty of the attempted murder of his grandfather Lawrence. *19th January - Aaron Dingle is arrested for GBH after attacking Kasim Sabet. *24th January - Debbie Dingle returns to the village after a year away and her children Sarah and Jack are kidnapped. After the children are rescued, Debbie reveals to her family that Sarah has throat cancer. *30th January - Joanie dies from a cardiac arrest upon her release from prison. *2nd February - Chrissie White falls over a banister and onto a glass table during a brief struggle with her sister Rebecca. Chrissie's son Lachlan is sentenced to five months imprisonment for perverting the course of justice. *7th February - Sarah finds a woman in a barn at Wishing Well Cottage. *9th February - The woman in the barn is revealed to be Faith Dingle, Cain and Chas' mother. *13th February - Rhona shares a kiss with her ex-husband Paddy Kirk. *14th February - Rhona accepts Pierce Harris' marriage proposal. *15th February - Emma Barton steals one of the Barton taxis and sets it on fire. *21st February - Robert Sugden and Aaron marry in an unofficial ceremony at the garage. *23rd February - Aaron is sentenced to twelve months imprisonment. Faith takes Sarah to Prague for proton beam treatment. *28th February - Rakesh Kotecha is knocked out and kidnapped. *1st March - Rakesh's kidnapper Jimmy King accidentally pushes him out of a window. *6th March - Aaron starts taking drugs after being subjected to a beating in prison. *16th March - Robert drunkenly sleeps with Rebecca after an argument with his partner Aaron. *22nd March - Ashley goes missing after being returned to the care home following his dad Sandy's birthday celebration. *23rd March - Emma is accidentally knocked down by Harriet Finch driving the church bus. *27th March - Carly Hope tells her dad Bob about her son Billy who died four years previously. *29th March - Faith is revealed to have had a double mastectomy after secretly battling cancer. *31st March - Chas takes Liv Flaherty to visit her mum Sandra in Ireland after Sandra is seriously injured abroad. *3rd April - Laurel Thomas is discovers that her husband Ashley only has days to live. *6th April - Aaron suffers a panic attack during his welcome home party and punches Robert. Rebecca discovers she's pregnant. *7th April - Ashley passes away after sharing his final moments with his wife Laurel. *11th April - Adam Barton wrongly concludes his wife Victoria is pregnant after finding Rebecca's pregnancy test in her bag. *13th April - Ashley's funeral takes place. His widow Laurel dreams of him after the funeral. *18th April - Adam and Victoria learn they can't have children as Adam's sperm count is zero. *24th April - Pierce violently rapes Rhona on their wedding night. *25th April - Rhona reports her rape to the police but doesn't disclose that her husband Pierce is her attacker. *27th April - Megan Macey accidentally leaves her daughter Eliza in the car. When she returns, she finds Eliza has gone missing. *4th May - David's Shop is robbed. Eric Pollard is injured during the robbery. *10th May - A note from Emma to Victoria reveals Adam kissed Vanessa and kept it hidden from her. Victoria subsequently breaks up with Adam. *11th May - Rhona confides in Vanessa that Pierce raped her. She later takes some painkillers. *18th May - Dan finds Josh Crowther unconscious on the cricket pitch, and is arrested for the attack. Zak Dingle accidentally runs over his dog Alfie whilst fleeing from angry vegans. *22nd May - Tracy Metcalfe confesses to the police that she attacked Josh. *25th May - Robert confesses to Aaron that he slept with Rebecca two months previously. *1st June - Carly proposes to Marlon Dingle. *2nd June - Marlon rejects Carly's marriage proposal. Carly dumps Marlon and leaves the village with Matt. *6th June - Jimmy drunkenly reveals that Rakesh caused the Mill Cottage fire eleven months previously. *8th June - Ross and his brother Finn discover cannabis plants at Wylies Farm. *9th June - Priya Kotecha and Pete Barton sleep together. *14th June - After skipping bail, Rakesh flees the village. *15th June - Rhona tells the police that Pierce was the man who raped her. Pierce is arrested. *20th June - Harriet is stabbed. Lawrence tells his daughter Chrissie about her real father. *3rd July - Pierce is charged with rape. *5th July - Megan slaps Charity Dingle after Tracy publicity reveals that Charity Dingle slept with Frank Clayton. Lawrence confronts Tim Richards - Chrissie's biological uncle. *6th July - Tim holds Lawrence at gunpoint, knocks him out and leaves him unconscious in his fume filled garage. *10th July - Arthur Thomas tells his mother Laurel about Ashley seeing Emma on the bridge that day James fell to his death. *12th July - Robert discovers Aaron has been self-harming again. *13th July - Aaron attacks Robert after finding a scan photo of Rebecca's unborn son before breaking up with him. *19th July - Leyla Harding proposes to her boyfriend Pete but he rejects her. *20th July - Nell claims her daughter Rosie has died due to a heart condition. Frank proposes to Megan. *21st July - Pete proposes to Leyla. *28th July - Pierce is found guilty of raping Rhona and is sentenced to five years imprisonment. *31st July - Lachlan and his friend Gerry Roberts kidnap Lachlan's great-uncle Tim. *1st August - Tim tells Chrissie that he's her biological uncle, forcing Lawrence to tell Chrissie the truth which results in Ronnie Hale leaving. Lawrence collapses from a brain aneurysm. *7th August - Robert spikes Lawrence's drink with sleeping pills. *8th August - A drugged Lawrence White loses control of his car and smashes into Victoria's stall at the Home Farm zombie event. *9th August - Josh Crowther threatens Jamie Halstead and his friends with Eric Pollard's gun, and accidentally fires it at Jack Sugden's headstone. *15th August - Finn works out his mother Emma pushed his dad James off a bridge last year. *17th August - On Pete and Leyla's wedding day, the couple both end up jilting each other. However, they both get stuck climbing out the bathroom window and catch each other out. *21st August - Kerry finds Dan's brother Daz on the streets of Hotten. *22nd August - Rhona visits her rapist husband Pierce in prison. *24th August - Frank is arrested for fraud. *1st September - Dan comes face to face with his brother Daz after three years. *5th September - Charity's Bentley is stolen when she and Debbie are in a meeting with Graham Foster. *6th September - Nell lies to boyfriend Jai Sharma that she's pregnant. *7th September - Emma reveals to Leyla that Priya slept with Pete behind her back. Jai realises Nell is conning him. *14th September - Liv returns the village alone after nearly six months away. *18th September - Liv is hospitalised after drinking a bottle of brandy which Robert had spiked for Lawrence. *22nd September - Gabby returns to the village after spending five months in Australia. *28th September - Gabby breaks into Dale View and steals back the memory card containing Ashley's video messages. *29th September - Arthur shows Finn the video of Emma confusing Ashley. Emma and Gabby fight resulting in Emma hitting her head on a rock and falling into a river. *2nd October - Emma confronts Moira Dingle in a barn. When Moira grabs a pitchfork to defend herself, Emma goes for her and they knock out a light, causing a fire. Moira tells Emma she thinks she's in labour, before an explosion sends crates falling on her. *3rd October - Emma rescues Moira from the barn fire before it explodes. Moira then gives birth to a baby boy. Moira's son Adam goes after Emma with a shotgun but Emma manages to get hold of the gun and accidentally fires it, unknowingly shooting her son Finn. *4th October - Finn is rushed to hospital. Emma kidnaps Moira's newborn son. *5th October - Finn dies of his injuries. Harriet finds Moira's newborn son in the church. *6th October - Emma is pushed off the Hotten Viaduct by an unknown assailant. She dies with the ghosts of James and Finn by her side. Pete and Ross are told by the police their mother's dead body was found, before discovering Emma killed James. In the flashback scene reveals that Ross found Emma's body but didn't tell anybody. *10th October - Cain is revealed to be the father of Moira's baby. *11th October - Sam proposes to Lydia. *12th October - Finn's funeral takes place. The detective tells Ross and Pete that their mum Emma didn't commit suicide - she was murdered. After the funeral, Pete watches Ross burning his mother's things. *16th October - Charity outs Vanessa by telling the entire pub that they slept together. *17th October - Eliza suffers a seizure. *19th October - Robert 'saves' his ex-wife Chrissie from being run over by Chrissie's uncle Tim. Later, Robert lies to Lawrence that he killed Tim during a fight. *20th October - Moira abandons her newborn son at Hotten General when his crying becomes too much for her to bear. *25th October - Chas returns to the village after spending time in Ireland looking after Liv's mother Sandra. *30th October - Lachlan walks in on Robert and his grandfather Lawrence about to kiss. Lachlan is thrown out of Home Farm when he tries to warn his family about Robert's plans. *7th November - A flashback reveals that Ross found his mother Emma's suicide note which later fell in Adam's possession. *9th November - Rebecca gives birth to a baby boy. Mrs Dumphreys dies suddenly under the hairdryer in Beauty & Bernice. *17th November - Faith takes her son Cain back to their childhood home as they relive their past, and Faith reveals why she left all those years ago. *20th November - Belle breaks up with Lachlan after Aaron tells her what Lachlan has been doing. Lachlan later goes missing after leaving Belle a suicidal-sounding voicemail. *21st November - Rebecca discovers Robert has been plotting against her family for months. *23rd November - Sarah crashes a quad bike and is knocked unconscious. *28th November - Robert comes clean to the Whites about all his plotting. Lawrence explodes with rage and brutally attacks Robert. Lachlan 'returns home' after being missing for a week. *29th November - Rebecca leaves the village with her son Seb. Chrissie has Robert arrested after setting him up. *6th December - The Dingles' dog Alfie is put down with Zak by his side. *8th December - Drunk Pete is knocked unconscious when he falls down the stairs. He is taken to hospital after Ross finds him. *14th December - Emma's funeral takes place. Moira reveals to Cain that she killed the deceased. *15th December - Moira tells her son Adam that she killed Emma. *18th December - Adam is arrested on the suspicion of murdering Emma. *21st December - Moira confesses to the police that she killed Emma. However, when Adam discovers this, he makes a false confession. Adam is taken back to his cell and Moira is released. *22nd December - A drunken Robert is run over by an unknown driver. *25th December - While in hospital, Robert has a "Groundhog Day meets A Christmas Carol" type nightmare. Robert is frequently visited in each nightmare by the ghost of Val Pollard. In the flashback, the driver who runs over Robert is revealed to be Lawrence who, with Chrissie, was taking Rebecca to the village. *27th December - Lachlan throws himself through a glass table during a confrontation with Robert. *28th December - Brenda publicly announces that Bob has cheated on her but without knowing the real mystery woman. Real life events *25th January - Emmerdale wins 'Best Serial Drama' at the National Television Awards for the first time. *10th March - Tony Haygarth (Mick Naylor) dies. *14th May - Emmerdale wins 'Best Continuing Drama' at the British Academy Television Awards. *3rd June - Emmerdale wins 'Best Soap', Ashley's Episode wins 'Best Single Episode', John Middleton wins 'Best Male Dramatic Performance' and 'Best Actor', Ashley's Dementia Storyline wins 'Best Storyline' and Charlotte Bellamy wins 'Best Actress' at the British Soap Awards. *26th July - Harvey Brook (Isaac Dingle) born. *29th July - Bobby Dunsmuir (Isaac Dingle) born. *2nd September - Lily Westmoreland (Sebastian White) born. *4th September - Emmerdale wins 'Best Soap', Ryan Hawley wins 'Best Actor', Charlotte Bellamy wins 'Best Actress' and Sally Dexter wins 'Best Newcomer' at the TV Choice Awards. *25th September - Bobby Knutt (Albert Dingle) dies. *6th November - Emmerdale wins 'Best Soap', Danny Miller wins 'Best Actor', Gillian Kearney wins 'Best Bad Girl', Dominic Brunt wins 'Funniest Male', Alfie Clarke wins 'Best Young Actor', Natalie J Robb wins 'Sexiest Female', The Motorway Crash wins 'Best Show-Stopper' and John Middleton wins 'Best Exit' at the Inside Soap Awards. *28th November - Emmerdale's 8,000th episode airs. *29th December - Emmerdale won all of the awards (Best Soap, Best Soap Actor (Danny Miller), Best Soap Storyline (Ashley Thomas's Dementia), Best Soap Actress (Natalie J Robb), Best Soap Relationship (Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle), Best Newcomer (Shaun Thomas), Biggest OMG Soap Moment (Finn Barton's Death), Funniest Soap Character (Faith Dingle) and Best Soap Stunt (The Barn Explosion)) at the Digital Spy Reader Awards 2017, except for Best Soap Villain for Coronation Street's Pat Phelan. See also *Emmerdale in 2017 *Category:2017 episodes External links *2017 at Wikipedia Category:2017